Reliving A Nightmare
by Silverwind.ice
Summary: Blaine thought he had finally beaten his haunting memories. But who knew a slushie could bring them all back?


**AN: Yay! First Glee fic. Firstly, I would like to thank Cleminegh for being my beta. You're awesome! ^.^ Secondly, Enjoy!**

**Spoilers: Episode 3x11 (Michael)**

**Warning: Gay bashing, homophobic slurs, violence**

**Prompt (from glee-angst-meme): **When Blaine is blinded and curled up on the ground, he has a flashback to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Cue Kurt trying to calm him down and get him to remember he's not there anymore and the rest of New Directions being confused as to what's happening to Blaine.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Nothing you can recognise belongs to me.****

* * *

><p>The song came to an end as the two clubs drew out the last note, rushing quickly into their finishing positions. Blaine spun around to look at the Warblers. A red cup was being passed down the carefully organised line of boys ultimately leading to... Sebastian, who was standing opposite... Kurt.<p>

The dots connected in Blaine's mind just as the cup was given to Sebastian. Time seemed to slow down. He watched as the cup was tilted and raised, giving him a glimpse of the red liquid inside. Without thinking, Blaine leaped, pushing aside his boyfriend as he did.

The slushie hit Blaine in the face with full force. Cold. Sting. _Burn. __**Pain.**_

Blaine fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine fell to the ground, writhing in agony. The older boys around him snickered maliciously. <em>

_"What a pussy."_

_"Can't even take a punch, faggot? Pathetic."_

_Blaine cried out as kick came after kick came after kick. He could feel the pain blossoming all over his body. He could feel the wet tears streaming down his face. He could feel the throbbing pain in his shoulder from where he crashed onto the ground when the boys pushed him._

_He could hear them laughing at his pain. He could see them continue to kick at him, again and again, relishing in his discomfort. Blaine could feel their shoes digging into every part of his body, hitting all the old bruises they gave him from throwing him into lockers. His body flared up in agony._

_"Help!" Blaine screamed out loud._

* * *

><p>"Help..." Blaine whimpered.<p>

Kurt knelt down frantically.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Blaine moaned and curled up in a ball as if he were protecting himself from something.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he figured out what was going on. He placed his hands carefully on Blaine's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Blaine, you're ok. You're safe. You're not there any more."

"Kurt, what's going on?" A voice asked from behind.

Kurt ignored them, focused on helping Blaine. His panicked expression turned into horror as he watched a tear drop gather at the corner of Blaine's eyes and drip onto his fingers, staining his hands red. A blood red.

Blaine felt stinging in his eyes, ever intensifying, becoming more and more agonising.

A scream tore itself from Blaine's throat.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine screamed as one of the bullies grabbed his thick, curly hair and slammed his face to the ground. A loud crack sounded along with another scream of agony. Liquid gushed down Blaine's nose and spilled onto the ground, staining the dirt red.<em>

_"You deserve this, don't you? You bloody faggot."_

_"Yeah. You turn up at our dance with your faggy face and your faggy date, showing off your fagginess to the world. We don't need fags like you forcing your fagginess on us."_

_The boys laughed loudly as they kicked the blood stained dirt into Blaine's face. They turned away from Blaine to look at his best friend, his date for the night, the only other gay person in the school._

_"Did you like that, fag? Did you like the way we punched his face in? Well, now it's your turn."_

_The older boys laughed as they started punching the other boy ruthlessly. Blaine shuddered as scream after scream reached his ears. He could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the sound of a body hitting the ground._

_Blaine started screaming as well. He screamed from the pain he was in. He screamed from the terror of the situation. But most of all, he screamed from the guilt of having dragged his best friend into this mess._

_"No. Please. Stop it. Please." Blaine begged._

* * *

><p>"No. Please. Stop it. Please." Blaine whispered.<p>

His cries echoed loudly in the empty parking lot. The New Directions stood, scared, unsure of what to do.

Blaine's breath came in short gasps. Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine on the cheek, trying to soothe him.

"Blaine, baby. Calm down. You're not there anymore. Please, baby. Come back to me. Please. Snap out of it."

Tears trailed down Kurt's face as he fruitlessly tried to break Blaine out of his flashback. Kurt held Blaine carefully in his arms and gave him kiss after kiss but Blaine just kept thrashing and screaming.

Blaine twisted and turned fitfully, dislodging a bit of slushie in the process.

He felt the liquid slide down his face slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine felt the liquid slide down his face slowly as each of the bullies spat on him. He curled up tighter, shying away from the feelings of pain and humiliation, trying to hide his tears.<em>

_"Oh look at that. Fairy boy's crying"_

_"That's what you get for dirtying our school with your queer germs."_

_"You're so weak and pathetic."_

_"Do us a favor and disappear, you fag."_

_With a few more kicks and punches, the boys left him on the ground to return to the dance. Blaine continued to spasm in pain. He felt like his body was burning. He could feel the blood still gushing out of his nose. Turning over slowly, he craned his head up to look at his immobile friend. He tried to crawl over but collapsed from the agony. _

_Blaine lay helplessly on the ground, willing someone, _anyone_, to come and notice them. But no-one came. Blaine listened to the music still blasting faintly from the hall. He listened to the shouts of laughter. He listened to sound of cheering._

_Blaine broke down completely, his small frame shaking from his sobs._

* * *

><p>Blaine's body shook from his sobs.<p>

Kurt's hand ran up and down his back, trying to calm him down, while whispering reassuring words in his ear.

Blaine could feel his eyes throbbing and stinging unbearably. He clenched his eyes shut and screamed, letting out his pain and his agonising memories. He could feel the ghost of his injuries all over his body. He could see his fourteen-year-old self imprinted on the inside of his eyelids, curled up in pain, bleeding from multiple wounds on his body.

Blaine Anderson felt himself slide into unconsciousness, grateful for an exit from the agony, and welcoming the relief of darkness.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>If there's anyone who wants to be my friend on tumblr, you can find me at [Blaineanderson-cooperanderson] (.tumblr .com). <strong>

**Please review? Tell me what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
